YeWon Story The Last Message
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Siwon merupakan sesosok namja yang rapuh karena ia mengidap suatu penyakit, hingga ia menemukan sosok penyemangat hidupnya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa menentang sebuah "takdir". Cast/Pairing : YeWon main! MiXian, YeBum slight! NO SIDER LINES! Give Me Your REVIEW! WARNING DEATH CHARACTER!


"_Kebahagiaan sejati adalah ketika dimana kita sebagai manusia pernah mengalami penderitaan, karena disaat kita mengalami suatu penderitaan, kita akan menyadari bahwa untuk mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan dibutuhkan suatu pengorbanan yang luar biasa."_

**Tittle : The Last Message,**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : YeWon main! MiXian, YeBum slight!**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Lenght : One Shoot,**

**Disclaimer : **

**YeWonMiXian saling memiliki, Kibum adalah milik saya XD**

**Story Mine **

**Summary : Siwon merupakan sesosok **_**namja**_** yang rapuh karena ia mengidap suatu penyakit, hingga ia menemukan sosok penyemangat hidupnya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa menentang sebuah "takdir".**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, M-PREG, DEATH CHARACTER**

**EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, ide cerita pasaran, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini.**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari **_**chingu**_** sekalian.**

_**Author Pov **_

Manusia boleh saja mempunyai rencana manis, namun bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya nanti, pasti Tuhan yang menentukan.

Sesosok _namja_ berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati bayangannya sendiri pada cermin tersebut, terkadang ia merasa kasihan dengan pantulan dirinya itu, bagaimana ia tak merasa kasihan? Kini raga yang terpantul dalam biasan cermin itu terlihat kurus dan pucat pasi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kondisinya kini, hingga pada akhirnya lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh suara bel pintu yang berbunyi beberapa kali, menandakan ada orang yang sedang mengunjungi kediamannya. Secara perlahan ia mulai berjalan kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, akhirnya kau membukakan pintunya." Seorang _namja_ masuk membawa beberapa barang belanjaan langsung menuju ke dapur, sementara _namja_ yang dipanggil Siwon itu menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah makan dan minum obat belum?" _Namja_ yang baru saja datang itu menata semua barang – barang belanjaannya itu di dalam lemari es.

"Nanti saja Mimi, aku masih kenyang, lagi pula aku akan keluar menemui Yesung, sekalian saja aku makan malam bersamanya." Jawab Siwon sembari berjalan kearah dapur.

"Siwonnie, aku mohon jaga kesehatanmu _ne, _semakin hari badan mu semakin kurus, aku juga tidak mau jika harus melihat mu terbaring di rumah sakit untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."

"_Ne_ Mi, aku janji akan menjaga kesehatan ku, kau tak perlu cemas."

"Kau selalu saja begitu, lebih baik sekarang kau tinggal bersama ku _ne_? Setidaknya aku masih bisa merawatmu."

"Tidak Zhou Mi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagi pula kau sekarang sudah punya keluarga, lebih baik kau mengurus suami mu dan juga MiXian dengan baik, jangan pedulikan aku." Kini Siwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalaam – dalam sembari menatap _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siwonnie, bicara apa kau ini, bagaimana aku tak peduli dengan mu heuh, kau ini saudara ku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi aku mohon kali ini saja Wonnie, kali ini saja kau mau mendengarkanku." Zhou Mi tiba – tiba memeluk saudaranya itu begitu erat.

"_Mianhae_ Mi, jika dengan sakitku ini membuat mu cemas, namun sungguh, aku tak bisa jika harus tinggal bersamamu dan juga Kyuhyun." Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian kepada saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, namun ada satu syarat." Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan menatap Siwon begitu _intens._

"Syarat? Syarat apa Mi?" Siwon terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Setidaknya kau harus segera menikah dengan Yesung, bagaimana?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa Mi, aku malah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami." Ucap Siwon begitu tegas dan itu tentu saja membuat Zhou Mi terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu heuh?"

"A-Aku menyadari bahwa hidupku sudah tak lama lagi, aku tak mau jika Yesung merasa terbebani karena penyakitku ini."

"Siwonnie, aku mohon kau pikirkan kembali keputusanmu itu, aku hanya tak ingin kau dan Yesung sama – sama merasa terluka dengan keputusan yang memang tidak kalian inginkan ini." Zhou Mi terus saja membujuk saudaranya tersebut agar ia merubah keputusannya.

"Entahlah Mi, aku tidak tau, baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang menemui Yesung." Siwon mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di nakas kecil disamping posisinya berdiri.

"Apakah kau akan memutuskan Yesung?" Tanya Zhou Mi penuh selidik.

"Entah Mi, aku juga belum tau, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit lesu.

"Itu artinya kau masih sangat menyayangi Yesung bukan?" Kini Zhou Mi tersenyum begitu lembut kepada saudaranya itu.

"_Mollayo_." Jawab Siwon kembali, lalu ia sekarang benar – benar pergi dari rumahnya itu.

"Siwonnie, tunggu sebentar!" Zhou Mi berlari kecil untuk mengejar Siwon.

"_Waeyo_ Mi?" Siwon menoleh ke belakang melihat saudaranya yang mengejarnya.

"Pakailah ini, udara di luar sangat dingin." Zhou Mi melepas syal yang membelit hangat di lehernya lalu ia memakaikannya pada leher Siwon.

"_Gomawo_ Mi." Siwon tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pergi menemui Yesung.

"Yesung, aku harap kau mau menerima dan mendampingi Siwon setulus hati mu." Batin Zhou Mi ketika kini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang melesat menuju sebuah taman indah yang akan menjadi tempat bertemunya Siwon dengan seseorang yang bernama Yesung.

"Aishhh Choi Siwon, sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu mu, tapi kenapa kau belum datang juga?" Gerutu seseorang yang kini sibuk mengotak ngatik ponselnya untuk menghubungi _namja_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu itu. Setelah ia rasa panggilannya terhubung, orang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam setidaknya untuk sedikit menahan amarahnya ketika nanti ia berbicara dengan _namja_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"_Ye-yeobosseo_ Siwonnie… sekarang kau ada dimana heuh? Sedari tadi aku telah menunggu mu, jika lima menit lagi kau tidak datang, aku akan pulang!" Seru orang tersebut dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Yesungie aku sekarang ada di belakang mu _Chagiya_, menolehlah ke belakang!" Jawab seseorang di seberang telpon itu.

"Ya Choi Siwon kenapa kau lama sekali heuh? Aku khawatir jika terjadi apa – apa dengan mu tau." Seseorang yang dipanggil Yesungie itu langsung menutup telponnya dan berlari kearah _namja_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"_Mianhae_ _Chagiya_, tapi sekarang aku sudah berdiri di hadapanmu dalam keadaan baik – baik saja bukan?" Siwon tersenyum begitu manis kepada Yesung, sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk _namja_ _chingu_nya itu.

"Ne, aku tau Siwon, aku benar – benar merindukanmu _chagi_!" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap _namja_ yang benar – benar ia rindukan.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Siwon menatap kearah Yesung begitu lekat, sedetik kemudian ia mencium bibir mungil Yesung, Yesung merasa aneh dengan 'Siwon'nya hari ini, karena biasanya akan menciumnya begitu hangat saat mereka sedang bersama.

"Siwonnie, apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau sudah meminum obat mu hari ini? Kau terlihat begitu pucat." Yesung menggempur banyak pertanyaan kepada _namja_ _chingu_nya itu karena ia merasa bahwa orang yang ia cintai itu tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja Sungie, oh ya Sungie, sebaiknya kita pergi makan malam, kebetulan aku ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu." Siwon menggandeng tangan Yesung begitu erat menuju mobilnya.

"Hal penting? Hal penting apa? Oh ya kebetulan aku juga ingin bicara hal penting denganmu." Balas Yesung sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Siwon dan Yesung kini telah tiba di sebuah _restaurant_ favorit mereka, para pelayan menyambutnya begitu baik karena memang mereka berdua sering sekali datang ke _restaurant_ tersebut. Yesung dan Siwon memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua, tak selang berapa lama pelayan datang menghampiri mereka sembari membawa daftar menu makanan yang ada di _restaurant_ tersebut.

"Siwonnie, kau mau pesan apa?" Yesung menatap Siwon yang nampak sedang melamun.

"Errr terserah kau saja _Chagiya_." Jawab Siwon sedikit kaget.

"Baiklah, kami pesan coklat hangat saja." Setelah pelayan _restaurant_ itu mencatat pesanan dari mereka berdua, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Siwonnie, ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?" Yesung menatap cemas kearah Siwon.

"Sungie, a-aku se-sebenarnya ingin hubungan kita berakhir cukup sampai disini." Siwon benar – benar ingin putus dengan Yesung, bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Yesung hanya diam terpaku dengan ucapan Siwon yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Yesungie…" Siwon menyentuh kedua punggung tangan Yesung, dan secara reflek Yesung menjauhkan kedua tangannya itu.

"Yesung, aku tau ini begitu sulit, tidak hanya bagi mu, namun bagi ku juga ini begitu sulit, namun inilah yang terbaik bagi kita, aku tak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan keadaanku sekarang ini, kau tau sendiri bukan jika penyakit kanker ku hingga detik ini tak bisa disembuhkan?" Siwon kembali memberikan alasannya untuk berpisah dengan Yesung.

"Wonnie, kau egois, kau jahat Wonnie, apakah kau tak pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaan ku setelah berpisah denganmu? Apakah dengan putus dari mu, kau anggap aku akan bahagia? Aku mungkin akan semakin gila Choi Siwon, aku akan gila karena tidak bisa bersamamu." Jawab Yesung dengan berlinangan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Ta-tapi Sungie, hidup ku tak akan lama lagi, sebentar lagi ajal menjemputku, a-aku…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti karena kini Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis bermarga Choi itu.

"Jika memang kau berfikir seperti itu, biarkanlah aku menemanimu hingga akhir hayat mu Siwonnie, aku mohon, aku tidak bisa harus berpisah dari mu dengan cara seperti ini, aku ingin hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kita, aku tidak mau jika ego kitalah yang nantinya akan memisahkan kita, jadi sekali lagi aku mohon Siwonnie, jangan lagi kau katakan bahwa kita akan berpisah, jujur aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa mu, apa kau mau aku gila karena mu heuh?"

"Apakah benar yang kau katakan itu Sungie?" Siwon menatap Yesung begitu lekat dan mencari sebuah kejujuran disana.

"Apa kau masih meragukan ketulusanku Siwon?" Yesung mem_'pout'_kan bibirnya begitu imut di hadapan Siwon.

"Baiklah Yesung…" Ucapan Siwon tiba – tiba terhenti.

"Baiklah apa?" Yesung nampak begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _namja_ yang hampir saja pergi meninggalkannya itu.

"Baiklah aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu menjadi gila." Jawab Siwon terkekeh sembari menyeka linangan air mata yang ada di pipi _chubby_ Yesung, dan setelah mendengar hal itu Yesung kini bisa tersenyum tanpa lagi khawatir akan ditinggal pergi oleh Siwon.

_**Author Pov End**_

_Six Months Laters_

_**Siwon Pov**_

Tak kukira aku masih bisa bertahan hingga detik ini dengan penyakit laknat yang menggerogoti tubuhku, ya kanker otak stadium akhir yang satu tahun terakhir ini yang menemani ragaku, hingga pada akhirnya kini aku tak bisa berjalan dan harus berdiam diri di kursi roda, namun Yesung begitu telaten merawatku, terkadang aku juga merasa kasihan melihatnya harus mengurusku siang dan malam, aku sebenarnya merasa malu harus hidup seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya aku yang menjaga Yesung, namun kini benar – benar sebaliknya, Yesung yang selalu merawatku, Yesung yang selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhanku, tapi nampaknya dia menerima semua itu dengan senang hati.

Kini ia tertidur pulas disampingku, aku mengerti ia begitu lelah mengurus ku seharian. "Yesungie, _mianhae_, kau menjadi menderita karena ku." Aku mencium kening Yesung sekilas, lalu aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk menyusul _namja_ yang begitu aku cintai di alam mimpinya.

_**Siwon Pov End**_

_**Author Pov**_

Hari berganti kembali, mentari kini menampakkan sinarnya untuk menghangatkan setiap insan yang ada di muka bumi ini, setiap insan pasti berharap bahwa hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, begitu pun dengan _namja_ manis yang sedang berkutat dengan rutinitas hariannya melayani _namja_ terkasihnya yang meskipun kini tak lagi seperti dulu, namun ia tak henti – hentinya berharap akan ada mukjizat yang membuat orang yang begitu ia kasihi akan pulih seperti sedia kala.

"_Good morning yeobo_." Yesung secara perlahan membangunkan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"_Morning_ Sungie _baby_." Jawab Siwon sembari memberi _morning_ _kiss_ untuk _namja_ yang ia cintai itu.

"Cepat kau bangun, sudah aku siapkan sarapan kesukaanmu." Yesung mengambil nampan yang berisi dua roti bakar beserta segelas susu yang telah ia letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka.

"Sungie, bisakah aku makan di meja makan saja? Aku bosan jika harus makan disini terus." Siwon secara perlahan mencoba duduk bersandar di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah Wonnie, jika itu kemauanmu." Jawab Yesung sembari mengambil kursi roda yang ada di dekatnya. "Pelan – pelan _ne_!" Tambahnya kembali ketika ia mendudukkan _namja_ terkasihnya itu.

Yesung dengan telaten menyuapi Siwon sedikit demi sedikit.

Uhuk uhuk….

Terlihat Siwon tersedak akan makanan yang disuapkan oleh Yesung itu.

"Pelan – pelan Wonnie." Yesung mengelus begitu halus punggung Siwon agar setidaknya bisa meredakan batuk suaminya itu. "Ini minumlah." Lalu Yesung mencoba memberikan segelas susu kepada Siwon.

"_Gomawo_ Sungie." Ucap Siwon pelan.

"_Hey_ kenapa kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku heuh, sudah selayaknya aku melayani mu, memang kau anggap siapa aku ini?" Yesung mem_'pout'_kan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Tapi aku…" Siwon terdiam karena tiba – tiba Yesung mencium bibir Siwon sekilas namun begitu lembut.

"Jangan bicara lagi Wonnie, aku tidak suka jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, eh ya tadi Zhou Mi menelponku." Yesung mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ke-kenapa dia menelponmu?" Siwon menatap Yesung lembut.

"Katanya dia ingin datang kesini bersama MiXian, lagi pula aku juga begitu merindukan MiXian keponakan kita." Yesung terlihat begitu senang jika membicarakan keponakannya tersebut.

"Sungie, kau pasti sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak diantara kita bukan? _Mianhae_, aku tak bisa untuk…." Lagi – lagi Yesung membungkam bibir Siwon dengan ciumannya.

"Aku sudah begitu bahagia memilikimu Wonnie, walaupun Tuhan tidak memberikan keturunan tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa untuk mengadopsi seorang anak, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu _ne_?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku…."

"Sungie _Ahjusshieeeee_….." Terdengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak – teriak memanggil nama Yesung.

"Itu nampaknya MiXian sudah datang, aku bukakan pintu terlebih dahulu _ne_!" Yesung mengecup kening Siwon sekilas.

"MiXian…." Seru Yesung begitu gembira melihat keponakannya itu.

"_Ahjussie_…." MiXian berlari kearah Yesung dan langsung memeluk Yesung begitu hangat.

"Mana _Eomma_ mu MiXian?" Yesung mengacak – ngacak gemas surai hitam keponakannya itu.

"_Eomma_ masih di depan, sepeltinya sedang sibuk menelima telpon." Seru MiXian dengan suara cadelnya yang kini merasa nyaman berada di gendongan Yesung.

"Owh ya sudah, eh ya hari ini kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku bolos _Ahjussie_."MiXian tersenyum _innocent_ kepada Yesung.

"_Mwooo _bolos sekolah?" Yesung dengan gemas mencubit pipi gembul MiXian.

"Ya kalena kemalin _Eomma_ belencana pelgi kesini jadi aku ingin bolos sekolah saja hali ini, aku melindukan Sungie dan Wonnie _Ahjussie_."

"Ne, _Ahjussie_ tau."

"Mana Wonnie _Ahjussie_?"

"Wonnie _Ahjussie_ ada di ruang makan, MiXian sudah makan?"

"Sudah _Ahjussie_, _Ahjussie_ tulunkan aku." Yesungpun menuruti perkataan keponakannya itu yang meminta diturunkan dari gendongannya.

"Wonnie _Ahjussie_…." MiXian berlari kearah Siwon.

"MiXian!" Siwon menoleh kearah keponakan kecilnya itu.

"_Ahjussie_, _bogoshippo_!" MiXian berlari kearah Siwon kemudian memeluknya.

"Xian hati – hati _ne_." Terlihat Zhou Mi kini juga sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Yesung.

"Ne _Eomma_ Xian tau." MiXian kini berjalan menghampiri _Eomma_nya itu.

"Nach Xian sekarang bermain dengan _baby_ Dangkoma _ne_!" Zhou Mi mencium sekilas kening MiXian putra semata wayangnya dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Ne _Eomma_." Kini MiXian berlari kecil menuju kandang besar yang berisikan sepasang kura – kura ditambah ada seekor kura – kura kecil di tengah – tengahnya.

"Siwonnie bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?" Zhou Mi duduk mendekat disamping Siwon.

"Kabarku baik untuk hari ini Mi." Jawab Siwon sembari memberikan seulas senyum untuk saudara kandungnya itu.

"Siwonnie, Yesungie _Hyeong_, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Zhou Mi terlihat tiba – tiba sangat serius.

"Ada apa Mi." Yesung kini terlihat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh saudara iparnya itu, sedangkan Siwon hanya tetap memandang fokus Zhou Mi tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu Wonnie, namun bukan disini." Zhou Mi memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Dimana itu Mi?" Yesung nampak antusias.

"Ya, kau harus pergi ke Kanada Wonnie untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu itu." Zhou Mi berharap bahwa saudaranya itu menyetujui untuk pergi berobat ke Kanada.

"Prosentasi kesembuhannya?" Siwon juga nampak terlihat begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Tadi Dokter Park yang merupakan salah satu teman Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa masih ada harapan untuk sembuh sebesar 40 persen."

"40 persen?" Siwon terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Apa salahnya Wonnie, jika memang itu salah satu cara agar kau sembuh, bukankah kita harus mencobanya?" Yesung nampaknya menyetujui solusi berobat ke Kanada itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa berangkat kesana Mi?"

"Itu biar aku saja yang urus, nanti kalau memang sudah saatnya kau berangkat, aku akan memberi taumu."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Di senja sore yang indah, langit berubah menjadi jingga, Siwon sedang menikmati pemandangan sore yang begitu menenangkan itu, disampingnya tentu saja ada seorang Yesung yang senantiasa menemani orang yang paling ia cintai itu, ia begitu bahagia, bisa hidup dengan seorang Choi Siwon, rasa cintanya dari dulu hingga kini bukannya semakin memudar malah semakin hari semakin bertambah mencintai Siwon.

Yesung dan Siwon saling menyandarkan kepala mereka satu sama lain, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, yang ada hanyalah hembusan angin sore yang menenangkan, hingga salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mau memulai pembicaraannya.

"Yesungie…." Siwon menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang kearah Yesung begitu lekat.

"Ne Wonnie, _waeyo_? Apa kau merasa dingin? Kalau memang iya ayo kita masuk saja." Yesung hendak berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Siwon.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya ingin disini, nanti jika aku pergi ke Kanada kau mau kan tinggal di rumah sendirian?" Siwon kini menatap kedua iris mata milik Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu Wonnie? Tentu saja aku akan ikut, aku tidak mau ada disini sendiri." Mata Yesung mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut." Siwon berusaha menyentuh wajah Yesung dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersamamu heuh? Siapa nanti yang akan menemanimu disana, siapa nanti yang akan merawat mu disana, dan siapa nanti yang akan menyuapimu saat makan?" Yesung semakin terisak dengan tangisannya.

"Sungie, dengarkan aku, aku…."

"Aku apa Choi Siwon, kenapa aku tidak boleh menemanimu heuh, kau anggap apa aku ini, aku mohon ijinkan aku menemanimu Siwon, ijinkan aku menemanimu kesana." Yesung merundukkan badannya dan memegang kedua kaki Siwon.

"Sungie bangunlah, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Siwon mencoba membantu Yesung berdiri, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya karena keterbatasan tenaga yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Aku tak akan bangun jika kau masih melarangku untuk menemanimu."

"Sungie, kau jangan keras kepala, kau tidak boleh ikut bersamaku, kau disini saja, kau harus menjaga MiXian, karena aku akan pergi dengan Zhou Mi dan juga Kyuhyun." Siwon kini mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Yesung.

"Tetapi kenapa harus seperti itu Wonnie?"

"Sungie, dengarkan aku, nanti saat ulang tahunmu, aku berjanji akan pulang, aku akan pulang tanpa membawa rasa sakit ini, aku akan pulang hanya untukmu Sungie, kau mempercayaiku kan?"

"Be-Benarkah seperti itu?" Yesung mencoba melihat wajah Siwon, ia berusaha mencari kejujuran dari kedua iris mata "suaminya" itu.

"Aku janji Sungie _baby_." Siwon mengecup kedua mata Yesung yang sembab dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu ia memeluk Yesung dengan begitu hangat. "Sungie, maukah kau menemaniku jalan – jalan malam ini?" Siwon kini melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jalan – jalan? Kemana?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kemana saja, pokoknya aku ingin malam hari ini kita bersenang – senang." Ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum begitu bahagia menatap Yesung.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, malam hari ini, terserah kau mau pergi kemana saja, aku akan menemanimu Wonnie." Yesung mencium bibir Siwon begitu hangat.

Sudah hampir tengah malam Yesung dan Siwon pergi ke tempat – tempat yang memang sangat ingin Siwon kunjungi, Siwon mengajak Yesung pergi ke tempat dimana dulu mereka pernah pergi bersama.

"Siwonnie, kita sudah pergi kebanyak tempat hari ini, apakah kau senang?" Yesung menatap Siwon sembari menghentikan laju kursi roda yang ia dorong.

"_Ne _aku senang sekali hari ini." Jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya, kau harus istirahat, dua hari lagi kau akan melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Baiklah kita pulang, tapi sebelumnya ayo kita photo berdua dulu, kebetulan di depan sana ada studio photo." Seru Siwon begitu semangat.

"Kenapa harus photo bersama disana Wonnie?" Yesung terlihat terkejut dengan permintaan Siwon.

"Sebagai kenang – kenangan Sungie."

"Kenang – kenangan?"

"Iya benar, ayo kita kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah Wonnie." Yesung dan Siwon kini pergi menuju ke salah satu studio photo.

"Selamat datang, wah Anda berdua adalah pasangan yang ke seratus hari ini, aku berharap kalian akan selalu berbahagia seumur hidup kalian." Salah satu karyawan disana menyambut Siwon dan Yesung begitu ramah, mereka berdua yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Mari silahkan masuk ini tempat kalian akan diambil photonya." Karyawan tersebut menunjukkan tempat yang akan digunakan untuk berphoto.

"_Chamsahamnidha_." Yesung membungkukkan badannya kepada karyawan tersebut.

"_Sajangnim_, tolong photo kami berdua _ne_?" Yesung dan Siwon menuju tempat yang digunakan untuk mengambil photo.

"_Ne_ _Sajangnim_, tolong kalian mengambil posisi disana." Sang _Photographer_ mulai bersiap – siap mengambil gambar dari pasangan YeWon ini.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, nampaknya sang _Photographer_ begitu puas dengan hasilnya.

"_Sajangnim_ bolehkah aku melihat hasilnya?" Siwon nampak tak sabar ingin melihat photonya bersama Yesung.

"Silahkan Anda lihat, semuanya begitu bagus, nampaknya tak ada satupun photo yang hasilnya tak memuaskan." _Photographer_ tersebut menyerahkan kamera yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Tolong photo – photo ini Anda cetak menjadi dua." Siwon menyodorkan kembali kamera milik _Photographer_ itu.

"Ke-Kenapa banyak sekali Wonnie?" Yesung tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

"Aku ingin memilikinya satu dan kau juga harus memilikinya satu, agar kau tak akan melupakanku Sungie."

"Mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu Wonnie, kau ini orang yang sangat aku cintai, jadi itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Mendengar hal itu Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ini photonya sudah jadi." Sang _Photographer_ menyodorkan beberapa photo kepada Yesung, lalu Yesung memberikaan beberapa lembar uang untuk photo itu.

"_Chamsahamnidha_ _Sajangnim_, kami permisi dulu."

"_Ne Cheonmaneyo_, lain kali berkunjunglah lagi kesini."

Siwon dan Yesung telah tiba di rumah mereka, Yesung langsung membawa Siwon menuju ke kamar mereka, dan melepas mantel yang ia dan Siwon kenakan.

"Siwonnie, tidurlah, kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini."

"Sungie, tunggu dulu." Siwon meraih tangan Yesung.

"_Waeyo_ Wonnie?" Yesung memandang kearah Siwon yang sudah berbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Temani aku disini!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Yesung duduk di ranjang tersebut..

"Tidurlah disampingku Sungie."

"Siwonnie, kenapa seharian ini kau manja sekali heuh?" Yesung mem_'pout'_kan bibirnya imut.

"Selagi masih ada kesempatan untuk bermanja dengan mu kenapa tidak?" Siwon mencium puncak surai Yesung.

"Bukankah kita sering seperti ini?"

"Iya aku tau, tapi aku hanya saja ingin meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu manis untukmu agar kau tak akan mudah untuk melupakannya." Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung tanpa henti, sedangkan Yesung kini wajahnya terlihat memerah karena perlakuan Siwon itu.

"Siwonnie, hentikan!" Yesung kini menatap Siwon.

"_Waeyo_ Sungie? Apakah kau tidak suka? Siwon kini juga memandang wajah Yesung. "Sungie, jika seandainya aku pergi dan tak kembali, bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan tetap mengingatku?"

"Apa maksud mu Wonnie, kenapa kau bisa berfikir aku akan melupakanmu?" Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, aku akan selalu mengingatmu?

"Seandainya aku yang terlebih dahulu dipanggil Tuhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Wonnie? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, jadi tentu saja aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan. Lagipula, walaupun nantinya Tuhan mengambil salah satu diantara kita terlebih dahulu, aku hanya berharap sala satu diantara kita akan mengikhlaskannya, karena biar bagaimanapun itu adalah takdir dari Tuhan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ah iya sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah malam, _Good_ _Night _Sungie _Baby_." Siwon mengecup kening Yesung sekilas.

"_Good_ _night _Wonnie." Yesung mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan kini tidur dengan lelap disamping Siwon.

_August 24, 2012 _

Yesung terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini, bukan hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, melainkan juga Siwon pernah mengatakan bahwa tepat di hari ulang tahunnya Siwon berjanji akan pulang. Namun sudah seminggu terakhir ini Siwon tak lagi menghubunginya, tak lagi mengirim pesan kepadanya, perasaan takut dan juga rindu bercampur menjadi satu, namun ia tetap yakin bahwa Siwon akan pulang dan akan bersamanya untuk selamanya.

"_Ahjussie_, kenapa _Ahjussie_ menangis?" Sesosok anak kecil siapa lagi kalau bukan MiXian yang berada di pangkuan Yesung mencoba mendongak kearah Yesung dan menyeka air mata Yesung dengan jari – jari mungilnya.

"_Gwanchana _MiXian, _Ahjussie_ hanya…" Yesung mengusap lembut surai hitam milik MiXian.

"Hanya apa _Ahjussie_? Apakah _Ahjussie_ melindukan Wonnie _Ahjussie_?"

"Kau be…" Sebelum Yesung meneruskan ucapannya, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi nyaring, tanda ada orang yang datang.

"MiXian tunggu disini sebentar _ne_, kelihatannya ada tamu." Yesung menurunkan MiXian dari pangkuannya dan langsung bergegas menuju ke depan.

"Mimi…. Kyuna…. Ka-kalian sudah pulang, mana Siwon?" Yesung menatap Zhou Mi maupun Kyuhyun secara bergantian, lalu kini ia mengedarkan kedua matanya ke segala arah hanya untuk mencari sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

"Wo-Wonnie…." Zhou Mi kini nampak sudah tak tahan lagi untuk meneteskan air matanya.

"Mi, Ka-katakan kepadaku dimana Siwon heuh, dimana Choi Siwon sekarang?" Yesung mengguncangkan tubuh Zhou Mi begitu kuat hingga pada akhirnya ia dan juga Zhou Mi jatuh ke lantai bersama – sama.

"H-_Hyeong_ tenangkanlah dirimu _ne_." Kyuhyun kini memapah Yesung maupun Zhou Mi menuju kedalam.

"_Appaaaa_…." Teriak MiXian dari kejauhan.

"Xian, Xian ke kamar dulu _ne_." Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian kepada anaknya tersebut.

"_Ne_ Appa, Xian mengelti." MiXian kini melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju ke kamar.

"Ka-katakan kepadaku, a-apa se-sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Siwon, a-apakah Siwon…" Yesung menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"H-_Hyeong_, seminggu yang lalu Wonnie _Hyeong_ me-menjalani operasi, dan disaat…disaat itu Wonnie _Hyeong_ me-mengalami pendarahan di otaknya, hi-hingga pada a-akhirnya di-dia tak bisa diselamatkan." Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menjelaskan hal itu kepada Yesung, dan kini Yesung hanya berharap bahwa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi.

"Ka-kau jangan bercanda Kyu, Siwonnie ku masih hidup, Siwonnie ku belum meninggal, kau pasti bohong Kyu, kau pasti bohong kepadaku! Mana Siwon Kyu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dia berjanji akan pulang hari ini, dia berjanji akan selalu bersamaku dan tak akan pergi meninggalkanku dan dia…."

"_Hyeong_, terimalah kenyataan ini, dan se-sebelum Wonnie _Hyeong_ pe-pergi, ia me-menitipkan ini kepada kami, dan memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu, tepat di hari ulang tahun mu _Hyeong_." Kyuhyun menyerahkan bungkusan kado kepada Yesung, lalu Yesung membuka bungkusan kado itu.

"Se-Sebuah Video?" Yesung menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Vi-Video apa ini?" Zhou Mi juga terlihat penasaran.

"Se-sebaiknya biar aku saja yang memutarnya, kalian tunggu saja disini." Kyuhyun mengambil Video yang ada di tangan Yesung, lalu ia berjalan untuk memutar Video itu.

"_Seingil Chukkae Hamnidha, Yesungie, _

_Oh ya bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu babby…._

_Mianhae baby, mulai sekarang aku tak bisa ada di dekatmu lagi, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa jika aku tak berada di sampingmu, karena sepertinya Tuhan tak mendengarkan doa ku, Tuhan menginginkan ku untuk berada di sisinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sungie, aku harap mulai sekarang kau bisa bahagia, karena kau sudah sangat menderita hidup denganku, aku tak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membuatmu menangis setiap hari, tapi penderitaan mu itu sudah berakhir baby, kau sekarang bisa menikmati hidup mu._

_Baby, gomawo, selama ini kau telah merawatku dengan baik, aku mungkin namja yang paling beruntung karena mengenal malaikat seperti mu, aku hanya bisa berharap secepat mungkin kau mencari penggantiku, karena aku tak mau kau kesepian, lupakan janji kita dulu yang selalu mengatakan bahwa kita tak akan pernah saling mengkhianati satu sama lain, karena sekarang aku sudah pergi jauh, jadi sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu. Dulu kau sempat mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau sangat menginginkan punya keturunan seperti Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun kan? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya, aku mungkin akan meminta kepada Tuhan agar memberikan jodoh yang terbaik untukmu._

_Sungie, apakah sekarang kau menangis? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Sungie, namun aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menangis, dan sekali lagi aku ucapkan Seingil Chukkae Hamnidha Sungie baby, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, dan kau akan selalu tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin sekarang kau benar – benar bosan mendengarkan ucapanku ini, namun ini benar – benar yang terakhir dari ku baby. I LOVE YOU YESUNGIE._

"Dimana Siwon sekarang Mi, katakan padaku dimana dia, aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Yesung terus meneteskan air matanya tanpa henti dan memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Se-Sebenarnya kami sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu dan sudah memakamkan mendiang Siwonnie, namun ini permintaan terakhirnya agar kami menemui mu tepat di hari ulang tahun mu."

"Siwonnie _baby_, ke-kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini heuh?" Yesung terus memukul – mukul tubuh Zhou Mi tanpa henti namun Zhou Mi membuarkan Yesung melakukan itu.

"_Eomma_, _Eomma_ ayo kejal YeWon kalau _Eomma_ bisa."

"YeWon, jangan lari – larian terus nanti jatuh." Seru seseorang dengan suara baritone khasnya.

"Yesung-ah, biarkan saja, YeWon pasti bisa menjaga dirinya." Tegur seseorang yang ternyata ditujukan kepada Yesung.

"Hikz…. Hikz…. _Eomma_, YeWon jatuh." Tangisan kini keluar dari mulut si kecil YeWon.

"Apa _Eomma_ bilang _Aegya_, kau harus berhati – hati _ne_?" Kini Yesung menggendong YeWon ke pelukannya.

"YeWon jangan nangis lagi, ikut Appa saja _ne?_"

"_Ne Appa_, _Eomma_ jahat." Anak itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya _Appa_ itu, dan tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke _Eomma_nya.

"Ya sudah YeWon kalau mau ikut _Appa_, _Eomma_ mau pergi menemui MiXian _Hyeong_ saja." Yesung kini terlihat berpura – pura marah dengan anaknya itu.

"_Andwe_ _Eomma_, _Appa_ tolong lalang _Eomma_ untuk pelgi menemui Xian _Hyeong_." YeWon memukul mukul dan menarik baju _Appa_nya itu.

"Yesungieeee…." Sang _Appa_ juga terlihat berpura – pura marah dengan Yesung.

"Ya Kim Kibum, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Yesung mem_'pout'_kan bibirnya kepada _namja_ yang dipanggil Kibum itu. Sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan _killer smile_ andalannya menatap Yesung dan juga putra semata wayangnya silih berganti.

**~~~ FIN ~~~**

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, saya hadir membawa fic kedua saya disini…..**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


End file.
